


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 10

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Corteggiamento"





	

Corteggiare Kurt era, per Blaine, _panico allo stato puro_.

Non perché non adorasse il suo ragazzo, tutt’altro: voleva che tutto fosse perfetto, che avesse tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato da una relazione, e la cosa lo metteva in crisi, perché non si sarebbe mai perdonato di rovinare tutto con una delle sue azioni maldestre.

Finché erano stati semplicemente migliori amici non si era mai posto un solo problema: gli inviava messaggi deliranti raccontando qualunque idiozia stesse facendo, girava in pigiama o canottiera per la sua stanza, e così via. Adesso rileggeva attentamente persino gli sms prima di inviarli, ispezionava minuziosamente i suoi abiti prima di ogni incontro e alla fine si rese conto che quel che Kurt preferiva era ciò su cui sospirava nei musical: guardare i film l’uno con la testa sulla spalla dell’altro, la portiera dell’auto e il portone tenuti aperti per lui, fiori ogni tanto, serenate, cantare insieme quando avevano l’occasione di cucinare insieme, leggere Vogue tenendo ciascuno un capo della rivista, fare shopping...

E in quel momento si era reso conto che era esattamente quel che _lui_ desiderava da quella relazione e che sì, Kurt era quanto di più perfetto avesse mai potuto sperare di avere accanto a sé.


End file.
